The box story
by shokubu
Summary: Koori noticed his parents been fighting all day long. They were like cat and dog and Koori don't like it. So when he found a big box, he got an idea. Boy x boy. KaZe.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire Knight.**_

_**AN: I just can't find how to finish fate chapter 11, trap chapter 4, hiou or kuran chapter 6 and 7. Hm... and a lot of my reader didn't even review my last update (fate chapter 10) although it received more than 2K views. I never mind before but I don't why it did this time. Also i lost my beta reader so i need a new one. Anyone interested? Hahaha... alright back to the draft board. I need to finish Hiou or Kuran before starting on our step mother. **_

_**The box story**_

_**Un-beta.**_

_**Enjoy...**_

* * *

It was like any other day at Moon Dorm when suddenly Koori stumbled upon a big, chocolate, cardboard box. Seeing such humongous cube size things, Koori's eyes widen in size and sparkle like the starry night.

No word could describe how incredibly hype he was at the time and sparked with curiosity like a cat, he approached the box, tracing it body with his little fingers, feeling the surface before opening it up and peeking into it.

It was empty but the sight of the spacious box pumped his excitement into another level and without warning he climbed and made a free fall into box, laughing contently when his body made contact with the squishy but firm inside.

"Koori loves Mr Box." He squealed as he rolled around in the big box.

* * *

When Zero found Koori, it was a sight to behold well at least to him that was.

"Koori," he sweat dropped. "What are you doing?" he asked when he found the child playing with his teddy bear in a big box enough to fit two adult in it.

Koori looked up instantly when he heard his name but Zero actually had caught him off guard so he was a bit jumpy and hugged his teddy closed to him as he turned his big lilac orbs at Zero. He was surprised and he stared in stupor for a second before realizing it was only his mom.

"Zero-senpai~" He smiled in relief and Zero had to hold himself back from squeezing the hell out of the cute little monster in front of him. The child stood and immediately reached up, wrapping his arms around Zero's neck and hugged him. "Welcome back."

Zero sighed but smiled later. "Idiot, this is not my house. Anyway what are you doing?"

Koori pulled back and took his teddy and showed it to the prefect. "I'm playing house with Mr Teddy. Does Zero-senpai want to play too?"

Again Zero had to hold back from hugging Koori who really not acting like a 17 years old should. "No…" he refused. "It's ok."

But Koori made a face. Pouting his lower lips and making the big teary eyes. Zero flinched and tried to resist but couldn't so that's how he ended up in the box too, trying his best not to kill himself out of embarrassment at the thought if anyone was to see him in this situation.

"Ah… Koori need to get something. Senpai, you wait here…" he said and climbed out of the box and was going to go out of the room when he stopped and turned back. "Ne, senpai can you close your eyes for me?" he asked suddenly with a smile.

Zero didn't find anything suspicious with the smile but he got to ask why. "Why?"

"I got a surprise for you."

Zero was going to retort but Koori insisted and after a lot of persuasion, Zero did. Koori left and Zero could hear his footsteps fading away.

The room became quiet and the only thing he could hear in the room was the air from the air conditioner. It was a bit cold and Zero rubbed his arms as he slide down, lying down in the box. Slowly he opened his eyes and stared out of the window. He could see the moon. It was full and shining bright contrast in the night sky.

He stared in quiet. Somehow the view out from the box seemed different. First it was empty then it was lonely but the sight of the box's wall which confined him gave a strange comfort to him.

"It's peaceful in here…" he sighed as he closed his eyes. Somehow he was getting sleepy. He blinked, trying to chase the feeling away but it was not working at all. _'Where is Koori? Where did he go?'_ he blinked again and not before long he fell into a little nap.

* * *

"?! Ko—I what do you—eh?"

"Come on—there something I ne—do."

Zero blinked awake. What is the fuss about? He rubbed his eyes and yawned before suddenly he was in a shadow of someone. He blinked and turned only to see Kuran was looking sceptical.

"Kiryuu? What in the world—fuh!" and he started laughing.

Zero blushed and instantly boiled at the reaction. "The hell Kuran?!" then he turned to Koori who flinched in return. "Koori…"

Koori smile warily before he pushed the unexpected pureblood forward. "Haha… sorry." He said while Kaname who was caught off guard lose his balance and toppled into the box, right on top Zero.

Then the box was close and it was dark all over.

"Ow… what was that for?" Zero complained, holding his head which had bumped with Kaname meanwhile the pureblood grumbled something like _'I couldn't believe I fell for that'_ under his breath.

Zero wanted to ignore the pureblood but he sure was heavy and it hard to breath with them sandwich together. He growled low under his breath, "Get off of me, you big oaf!" as he pushed the pureblood away from him.

Kaname gladly complied but he couldn't move further since the box was sealed and just as he was about to break free from the paper like box to him, he heard someone—Koori—taped the box before chanting something.

"Oh shit!" Zero realized and immediately tried to break free but Kaname was in his way, preventing him from moving freely. With his outreach arm, he pulled at Kaname."Kuran, that's a lock spell. Quick breaks free before he finishes and we can't get out!"

Alas, the misfortune was on them since as soon as Kaname realized what's going on, Koori already completed the spell and the box was solid iron.

Zero cursed and Kaname just stared upward, almost gaping. Kaname sighed simultaneously letting his gaze wondered down which then he finally realized Zero's face was only inches away from him. Zero also seemed to realize when their eyes meet and immediately like something was burning them, they recoiled from each other.

'_That was too close!'_

Kaname looked away and tried to move for a more comfortable position but since their legs were too long, it was hard to move. For now, one of his hand was supporting his body beside Zero's torso, the other was above Zero's head, his legs were on the either side of Zero lower region and the most embarrassing part was his pelvis—crotch—was pushing against Zero's—firm—butt.

Zero was all aware of that and he was not looking so happy about it especially when Kaname tried to move.

He was blushing but he was also mad, annoyed by their position. He glared at the pureblood. "Stop moving retard! You are fucking grinding against me!" he shouted.

Kaname stopped and quietly looked away which was strange since he didn't make any come back at Zero for disrespecting him and calling him names. His breath was hard too. It was almost like he was panting._ 'Is he ok?'_

But then Zero realized why. His blush tenfold and he pushed—tried—Kaname away. "Shit don't tell me, you're hard, aren't you?!"

The pureblood didn't say anything but the obvious hardness he felt poking at his rear was apparent.

"Sorry." Zero heard the pureblood said before he moved against him, rubbing against each other.

Zero was mortified and he screeched. "Stop that!"

* * *

Koori pat the box, contented as he finally finished _'locking up'_ the box with ancient spell. He smiled and pulled back, looking at his master piece in triumph. "That should do enough."

"Enough what?" a voice behind him startled Koori and he turned, only to see it was Aidou and Akatsuki. He smiled and pointed towards the box. "That." he said before singing something in joy.

Aidou tilted his head in confusion before flinching back when the box moved. "Woah!" he said. Akatsuki also seemed surprised by the sudden movement. "What's in there?"

Koori looked up, smiling. "Kaname-sama and Zero-senpai."

"Excuse me?" Akatsuki responded while Aidou paled but Koori just smiled at them and continued to humming something like '_going-on-a-trip'_ song.

He then took a permanent marker pen before scribing '_Hawaii_' on the box. "Koori found this box. It was a lot of fun and Koori want to share it with Kaname-sama and Zero-senpai. They seemed to be under a lot of stress of lately so Koori going to send them on a vacation together."

The other blinked, looked at Aidou then to the box, then to Koori back and shrugged. Out of nowhere Akatsuki pulled out a big stem. "Then they'll need this." He said.

"What the hell Akatsuki?!" Aidou exclaimed while Koori just chuckled.

"Thanks."

_**The End...**_

_**Review please...**_


End file.
